Many processes for specimen preparation can hinder adoption of related use. For example, conventional preparation of fecal specimen for transplantation into the intestines of patients suffering from Clostridium difficile (C-diff) infection can be expensive, labor intensive, unhygienic, unslightly, among others. Additionally, there is no procedural standardization for preparation of a fecal specimen.